


From the Land Under Ours

by Pararow



Category: South Park, South Park: The Stick of Truth (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Aged up characters, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood and Gore, Blowjobs, Cartman is and always will be a cheating bastard, Demons, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M, Multiple chapters, Rebellions, Rimming, Slavery, South Park: The Stick of Truth, Story Continuation, Supernatural Elements, The game was real basically, They're 18-20 here, War, Zaron is a real place, handjobs, noncon, satanic rituals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pararow/pseuds/Pararow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Dark Lord and the Thief Feldspaar are banished from  Zaron, all seems well, there is a peace treaty between the Elves of Larnion, and the Humans of Kupa Keep. However, when some unknown force starts killing the Humans of Kupa Keep, the Grand Wizard is quick to decide that the Elves of Larnion are behind the killing of innocent humans, and has dissolved the peace treaty with the High Elf King, plunging the forces of Larnion and Kupa Keep into another never ending war. However, what they don't know is that the unknown force is a threat far greater than anyone had imagined, and is planning to use Zaron's royalty against the people of both Kupa Keep, and Larnion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Paper Torn

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading this! It's basically a story continuation from South Park: Stick of Truth that I wrote up. Kinda. I know that A Fractured But Whole will be the true sequel to SOT, but I wanted to write something kinda like a continuation, let's call it a branching path. The events that take place are also not made up by a bunch of ten year olds either. Zaron is a real place, with real people, so because of that, some things may not be present that happened in SOT either. This is kind of a short chapter, but it's exposition I suppose, or at least the first part of exposition. The chapters will get longer as the story goes on. I'm not sure how long this story will be, when I finish it I finish it.  
> But I've rambled enough! Please read it! And if you have any ideas on how to make the story/my overall writing better, please let me know!

The sun had started to shine through the curtains of the castle, as it awoke over the sprawling lands of Larnion. It was a peaceful site, over peaceful lands that are not used to the idea of peace. The grounds are not littered with bodies, the air not filled with the sounds of crackling fire and clashing metal. Yes, the lands of Zaron and Larnion respectively were peaceful. Despite this peace however, the High Elf king, Kyle Broflovski, was not happy to see the sun, as it had intruded on his personal sleeping time. The King wasn’t one for mornings, that much was obvious. The redhead opened his eyes with a grumble and looked outside the window, to the sprawling forests of his kingdom and he sighed. Why did the sun have to rise so early. He sat up for a while, staring outside, and when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, he was quickly taken out of his trance as his body jumped, startled. He looked over and saw his lover and second in command holding onto him, his face buried into the King’s lower back.  
  
“Not used to seeing you up this early in the morning,” Came the low voice. Stan Marshwalker was the King’s second in command, and the best ranger in all of the Elven Kingdom, perhaps in all of Zaron. He’d sworn allegiance to the Elven King years ago when he took the throne at a tender young age. They were always companions, but not too long ago, they had become more than just friends, and now the King and his best soldier were in a relationship. Kyle shrugged, looking back outside.  
  
“It’s not as if I’m up by choice. It’s too bright outside.” He said, moving his hand to rest over Stan’s. “It’s quiet, a little too quiet if you ask me.” Stan laughed at that,  
“My King, of course it’s quiet, you have made a peace treaty with the Grand Wizard, there is no fighting anymore,” He paused, “Just enjoy the peace.” During the large fight against Traitors Clyde Donovan and Feldspaar the thief, they had been banished to lands outside of both Larnion and Zaron by both the Elf King Kyle and Grand Wizard Cartman, and they had thrown the relic to the bottom of the great Stark’s Pond, in order to try and quell the fighting between their two races. Their peace treaty had stayed in effect after the Dark Lord and the Thief were banished.  
  
“Yes, but seriously can’t trust the Grand Wizard can you? He must have something up his sleeves. He’s a cheating, conniving, fatass who can never be trusted.” Kyle grumbled out. He never liked the Grand Wizard, not from the beginning, Eric Cartman had always held the qualities that were very much disliked among all humans. He was a greedy human, a human who wanted the whole land to himself, he had always wanted to smite Kyle, and get rid of any innocent civilian elves that live among the trees. “Stan, you understand my reservations right?” He asked, Stan hummed and sat up as well, his strong arms wrapping around the other’s shoulders as he looked outside as well.  
  
“Of course I do. I don’t hate Fatass Wizard any less than you do, but if we want this peace treaty to stay, then we need to be tolerant towards him, otherwise it will all fall apart in the end.” Stan said. The King sighed and leaned against the other.  
  
“I simply can’t get it off of my mind, Stan.” He said, and Stan thought for a moment before smiling.  
  
“Shall I help you get your mind off of it, my king?” He asked, chuckling before leaning in to kiss Kyle’s cheek, laughing even more when he was pushed away playfully by Kyle. He slowly moved Kyle down onto the bed and kissed his neck, nipping and leaving small marks here and there, making the Elf below him shiver and make the smallest noises. Stan moved over to kiss the other’s lips, moving them slowly against the redhead’s, his hand moving up the other’s side. “Mm…” They had stayed like that for a while, kissing each other passionately as they pressed flush against each other. However, their intimacy was quickly interrupted by a knock on the large door. Stan broke the kiss and looked over at the door and sat up,  
  
“My King! You are needed down in the throne area immediately. This is of utmost importance!” said the soldier on the other side of the door. Stan frowned a little before looking back at Kyle.  
  
“Thank you for the notice, Donnelly! I will be down soon,” He said in response before looking back at Stan. “Sorry the fun had to be cut short, but we must be getting down there.” He said. Stan let out a hum before leaning down and kissing the other on the lips before getting up and off of the bed. Kyle followed soon after, making sure that his underclothes were on well before putting his robe on, and his crown, looking at himself in the mirror, looking over at Stan who was pretty much ready to go. He smiled at him before finally going down the halls and the stairs of the castle before making it to the throne room. He was surprised at what he saw. He saw travellers from the far off Kupa Keep. Not only travellers, but very important travellers as well. Before him stood Butters the Merciful, a Paladin who was a high ranking member of Grand Wizard Cartman’s army. Though Kyle wasn’t sure if he was forced into it, or if he joined on his own accord. Then next to him stood the beautiful and stunning Princess Kenny. The Princess was the focus of some awful scheme, and she ended up betraying both Kyle and Cartman in one fell swoop after they had defeated the Dark Lord. She was the very reason they had decided to throw the Stick of Truth into Stark’s Pond. It had corrupted the Princess, making her mad with power. Though, she was still good on the inside, and she had eventually turned back to normal. Kyle wasn’t exactly sure what to think when he saw these two, so he simply took his spot on his throne, and Stan took his spot guarding the king, standing next to him.  
“Ah. The Princess and Paladin of Kupa Keep. This is surprising to see you here. Tell me, what are you here for?” Kyle asked, putting his hands together as he looked at his higher ups. Jimmy Valmer, the Bard, as well as Chris Donnelly, were eyeing the two carefully. Even though there was a peace treaty, there were still tensions between humans and elves. Though there was no fighting, there was still the obvious tension between the humans and elves, it was easily seen. Butters had stepped up the king and grabbed a scroll, rolling it out and clearing his throat before reading out what was written.  
  
“Ahem. The Grand Wizard has requested to dissolve the peace treaty between the humans and the elves as soon as possible, for he feels as if the treaty itself had been breached by the Elven people. There have been reports of foul play, as there is something killing the human people, the Grand Wizard doesn’t exactly know what it is, but is convinced that the Elves of Larnion are responsible for the killing of these humans. He regrets that he had ever trusted the Elves of Larnion, and now wishes to engage in war with the Elves of Larnion, on the grounds that his people are being killed during peacetime by those and I quote ‘Stinky Jew Elves’.” Butters than closed the scroll and looked up at the king again, startled by the King’s outraged face.  
  
Kyle was taken aback by the claims that the damn Grand Wizard was accusing the Elves of such tom foolery, with no such evidence. Kyle’s face was red with anger and he was shaking. Stan had a stern look on his face watching the two with caution.  
  
“So...You are telling me, that the Grand Wizard is declaring war, due to accusations that he has no evidence for?!” Kyle stood up. “This is outrageous! And he doesn’t have the courage to show his face of course! What a coward! He has to send to lackeys to do his dirty work.” He was beyond mad. Stan looked over at General Donnelly.  
  
“How can we be so sure that you are truly telling the truth, you are mad because he is accusing you of actions that could only be true by how you’re acting.” the Princess said. Kyle growled.  
  
“You humans are all the same! You’re all cheating, conniving fools! Very well, the treaty is broken, we will go to war with you lot once more!” He yelled out, “Now , if you two don’t want to be killed where you stand I recommend you leave now, and run back to your coward king.” He said. The two messengers looked at each other before nodding and leaving, being watched carefully by the soldiers in the room. They were escorted out of the keep by two Elven soldiers. When they left, Kyle fell back on his throne and Stan looked over at him.  
  
“My King…” He whispered. “You need to calm down, acting like this will only make the war worse.” He said, taking Kyle’s hand and kissing the back of it. Kyle growled a little bit before looking over at Donnelly.  
  
“General, prepare our army for war, make sure they are all aware of what has happened. We will start our fighting in the morning, the humans of Kupa Keep won’t rest until every elf is beat down, and they take our land.” He looked over at Jimmy Valmer, “Jimmy, inform my brother at the ports that I am in need of his services once more.” he said before getting up and walking down the hall, hearing the frantic ‘Yes sir!’ from both of the subordinates. Stan followed the other closely. He looked over at the other, “Stan, we need to find out what’s actually killing humans. If they kill humans, they have the opportunity to kill elves as well. You and me, we’ll be leaving immediately, out to the forests, to see if we can find anything.”


	2. A Normal Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of an add on to the first chapter rather than an actual second chapter. But I'm almost done with the third chapter, which is long as all Hell. So get excited for that. This is also like. Slightly in the past. The Grand Wizard planning to write the declaration of war.

The Grand Wizard sighed as he sat at the table for his breakfast, looking at all the wonderful food that his servants had made for him, just wonderful. Around him at the table were the most high ranking members of his court. There was Token Black, the resident healer, Tweek Tweak, the barbarian, Scott Malkinson the ranger, Princess Kenny, the fairest maiden in the land, and Butters the Merciful, the paladin and Grand Wizard’s lackey. The five others had significantly less portions than the Grand Wizard himself.  
  
“Good morning, treasured members of Kupa Keep,” He said. “I am sure you all know why I called you here to have breakfast with me this morning.” He clasped his gloved hands together, looking at everyone. Everyone in his court seemed quite clueless, they truly had no idea why the king wanted to see them this morning. Everyone was not looking at the Grand Wizard, trying to avoid his gaze. Especially Butters, who was sitting there messing with a piece of bread. “Wait. None of you seriously know why I called you here today?” He asked. “Do you not care about the well being of the humans of Zaron?!” He slammed his fist on the table, which made Butters flinch. It would be best not to make him anymore angry, lest he act like a spoiled child. Cartman looked around at all of the people, making a very large effort not to look at him, his eye twitched slightly. “Very well, I’ll tell you.” He said, “Something, or better yet, someone has been killing humans. Innocent civilians. And if you ask me, the person killing those civilians, are most likely the elves. They have broken our treaty, and we must show them the error of their ways!” Every few words he slammed his fist on the table, trying to emphasize his point. Everyone looked his way.  
  
“Your majesty Grand Wizard, if I can interject, we have absolutely no evidence that the elves are behind this, we can’t just waltz right back into war, without knowing if what we’re accusing them of is true.” said Token, looking the other straight in the eye.  
  
“Of course they’re the ones who would do it! That damn sneaky Jew Elf! Kahl has always been on my ass! He’s always been finding ways to cheat out me and my kingdom!” He said.  
  
“Well uh, no, Grand Wizard. You're the one who’s always killin’ his civilians and stuff.” Butters mumbled, messing around with his fork.  
  
“Excuse me?! Paladin Butters are you taking the side of the Drow Elves? Are you calling yourself a traitor?” He started glaring at the other, “You know the punishment for treachery is death in this kingdom, correct?” Butters flinched at the thought.  
  
“He’s not a traitor, he just thinks you’re jumping to conclusions, like you always do, and we all think so too.” Kenny added, eating a piece of meat. Everyone else nodded in agreement to the Princess’ statement. Cartman was absolutely furious, and he stood up, knocking Butters’ breakfast plate and his food to the ground.  
  
“I can’t believe you all! No matter, I can make my own decrees, after all, I am King, and the King cannot go unchallenged, I’m going to write a declaration of war right now, and none of you can stop me!” He stomped out of the room, acting like a spoiled child and everyone was quiet, at least until Butters sighed. Kenny looked over at the Paladin and frowned, getting up and sitting next to him.  
  
“You can have some of my food. It’s no big deal.” the Princess said, and Butters thanked her, taking some food from the plate and eating it quietly. He had pretty much learned his lesson not to talk back to the Grand Wizard a long time ago, but it’s hard not to do so when he’s being a, for lack of a better term, a brash asshole.  
  
“I have s-seen way too many of my friends die on the battlefield! No way am I going to face this again!” Tweek said, shaking a little. Token sighed and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
“War is never a good thing. But the way he is acting is pretty much unacceptable. However, if we don’t want to get our heads torn from our bodies, I suggest we go along with it. At least for now,” Token stated, and everyone at the table nodded. They all finished their breakfasts and went to their posts, feeling dreary and depressed at the fact that war would be starting once more soon.


	3. A Night in the Trees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh look who isn't dead!!
> 
> Sorry it took so long guys. I was just not happy with how the first two chapters turned out, so I did a complete overhaul of the third chapter. I've written this chapter about three or four times now. And this is the one I like the most. 
> 
> I've also been super busy this year. I don't have a lot of time to write, though I'll try and make as much time as I can. I'm still very much interested in telling this story.
> 
> Thanks for waiting so long, and please, let me know if there are any errors, or if you have advice, just let me know!

The sounds of hooves trampling over the forest grounds rang through, causing the creatures to scatter from the noise. The two horses running through the path made through the thick woods were ridden by two people. The King of the Elves in the front, and his loyal partner taking up the rear. They were getting close to the border of Larnion. The trees were starting to get less and less alien as they rode past, starting to push into human territory. The differences in flora and fauna between Zaron and Larnion were like night and day. The reason for that was when the Elves were under control of the Humans many  millenn ia  ago, they rose up against their captors, and the leader of the rebellion became the new King, and he traveled far away, making refuge in the trees. The first Elf King sacrificed himself to the spirits to create a realm and a land that was a refuge for elves. It was a place where only the creatures who lived there on a regular basis could actually survive. The forests of Larnion were made specifically to make it hard for humans to even survive within its borders. Kyle Broflovski was related to that first Elf King. He was one of his ancestors now. And he knew that he looked upon Kyle in approval. He has heard his whispers.

It was a miracle that Stan Marshwalker could even live in this place. He has had plenty of brushes with death. Many predators of the forests are aggressive towards humans, and not towards elves. However, by some miracle, Stan was able to survive. And now he could move around the Elven Forests as if he was an Elf. It was amazing. Kyle was impressed with him. Kyle was the one that taught him how to survive as an Elf. And nowadays, Stan struggles with the idea of being a human. It was always on his mind. Elves were such beautiful creatures. Such beautiful creatures. And he could never be one. As much as he wished, and no matter how much power Kyle had, he would never be able to truly make him an Elf.

After a long ride, Kyle pulled on the reigns of his horse, making it stop before he looked over at Stan. “We need to be cautious. We are getting close to the end of the Elven Forests. We should look for what we came here for.” he said simply, getting off his horse and pulling her along, patting her neck lovingly. “We need to find anything, anything and everything that will help us find out who is doing this…” He said, starting to walk around. This would have been easier if these incidents happened anywhere deeper into the woods. The closer to human territory you got, the harder it was to hear the whispers of the spirits and ancestors. If he had help from them, this would be over fast. “Stan, please go search somewhere else, we have to split up to have more chances of finding something,” He stated, looking back over at the human, who shook his head.

“Your Majesty, I’m not leaving you alone on the edge of the woods right after war has been declared. I am your sword. I will look on my own time as well,” He said. Kyle shot him a glare. This was always the case. And although he was grateful for the ranger’s loyalty and his attention to his duties. However, sometimes he did like to hover over Kyle more than he’d wished.

They had looked around, hours had passed, and they found nothing. Nothing at all in their search. The only things they found were animal footprints. Nothing out of the ordinary here. It was all normal happenings. Kyle finally fell to the ground, defeated in his attempt. “They said that the incidents happened around here…” He said, looking down at the ground. “Perhaps I should make a journey into the grove. Maybe I can talk with my ancestors and get their take on it,” He said simply. Stan sighed and sat next to him, patting the king’s back. 

“There, there, your Majesty. Perhaps that is the best thing to do. We’ll head back to the city tomorrow. But for now we have no time. The sun is setting,” He said. That was obvious. At night, the Elven Forest was set aglow from the bioluminescence of the plants and the animals. Even the Elves had some fluids in their skin that made them glow a deep blue, green, or purple in some areas. But because they were so close to the end of the forest, it wasn’t as prevalent here, as the flora of the human lands mixed with the flora from the Elven lands here. “Come on, we can tie up our horses somewhere out of sight and we can go up and sleep.” It was always safe to sleep in trees. Then nothing would end up getting to them that was harmful up there. Kyle sighed and stood up, nodding as they started to walk, looking for a safe tree. 

After a while of walking they found one, and they made sure their horses were safe and comfortable where they tied them, and Kyle took the initiative, climbing up the tree and making it to a safe height. “This would be good, Stan! I think. Come up here,” He had a nice place to set the hammock for the two of them. Two strong branches next to each other, a tangle of branches and leaves to obscure them. Stan eventually made it up as well.

“Well, you sure do know how to pick your sleeping arrangements, Your Majesty. I certainly have no problems with this area,” He laughed and Kyle smiled.

“Yeah, yeah. Stan you can drop the formal act. It’s just us two here. We aren’t in the castle.” He said simply. “You know you aren’t just my bodyguard. You’re my best friend and my lover,” He said, smiling.

“Sorry, Kyle, force of habit you know. We haven’t been leaving the castle lately,” He said as he tied up the ends of the hammock, handing the other sides to Kyle to tie up. They both did so, and Kyle smiled.

“We should do that more, I’ve been meaning to take you to The Grove,” He said, and Stan looked up. Humans were forbidden from going in there. It was the place where the ancestor voices were the loudest, and where the final resting place of all past Elven Kings was. No human has even set foot within the deepest part of the forest. 

“But Kyle. I can’t go in there...Can I?” He asked, confused. And Kyle shrugged.

“There is no magical barrier keeping you from entering, it is simply a law made in words by those before me. I believe you have as much of a right as any Elf to go in there. You’ve been my friend since we rescued you from getting killed.” he said, “You may not have Elven blood. But you are just as much of an Elf as everyone else is who lives in the forest.” He said simply.

Stan hummed before setting his sword against the trunk of the tree and laying in the hammock, looking up at Kyle. “You should lay down, Kyle, take a break. You don’t take enough breaks I think.” He said. 

“It’s hard to take breaks when you’re king, Marshwalker,” he said, laughing before getting in the hammock and cuddling up next to Stan. “How come you’re always so warm. I don’t understand, it always gets cold at night out here…” He said. Stan laughed and just wrapped his arms around him.

“Guess I’m just...Naturally hot,” He looked down at the king and wiggled his eyebrows. Kyle just stared at him, before pulling out of his arms.

“Alright, no. Shut up. That was the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard in my life. I’m not cuddling with you tonight. I don’t care if I freeze.” He said, getting as far away from him as he could. Stan laughed at that and pulled him close again, nuzzling him.

“Oh come on Kyle. I know you love it when I’m stupid,” He hummed. Kyle didn’t say anything. He just cuddled closer. Stan looked over at him. He was so peaceful when he was laying down to sleep. It was very different when he was awake. Kyle may be a short and somewhat scrawny individual, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t strong. He was a leader, he was headstrong, independent, and he could truly defend himself. He really didn’t need Stan guarding him at all, but the fact that he still kept Stan around made the human’s heart flutter. The soft green light started to emanate from his cheeks, shoulders, and arms, in the same pattern as the freckles that dotted his skin. It was getting late, and Stan took it as a hint to close his own eyes as well and sleep.

From a couple trees over a tall figure stood, looking over at the two. “Wow. How cheesy. Too cheesy for me, I’m getting out of here,” He said before jumping from branch to branch. The thief couldn’t believe he was on a mission like this. Staking out this area, trying to find out where in the world Kyle Broflovski is. Of course he was in the woods somewhere. Feldspaar looked everywhere for them after he found out that he wasn’t at the castle. They were investigating the deaths of civilians it seemed. And they seemed to be blaming it on the human kingdoms. That’s good, it would give them time to actually set everything up before being noticed. Truth be told he didn’t exactly know why Clyde needed Kyle Broflovski, and Kyle Broflovski alone. But he said that no other elf would do. He didn’t have much of an idea of what was going on anyway. Clyde wasn’t giving him much to go on. Just that they needed to focus their time on catching Kyle Broflovski, and taking him back to the Dark Lord’s castle alive. He had tasked Feldspaar with this task of catching him. After all, nobody else would be good for the job. The only problem was that Craig wouldn’t be able to get to Kyle if that damn Stan wasn’t around him. It was so annoying. He’d been trailing them, and there hasn’t been one opening. He needed to wait for the right time, when Kyle was completely alone. He would just need to keep trailing them. After he was far enough away from the couple, Feldspaar just sat on a tree branch, leaning against it and sighing. He wasn’t going to be able to sleep in an actual bed for a long time, based on how much those two stick together. It was ridiculous.


	4. The Origins of Hatred

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! This is the longest chapter I've made, and in my opinion, it's a bit messy. Perhaps I'll rewrite it if I need to, but I'm eager to get this out.
> 
> This is a flashback. As of right now, this is the only flashback I have planned. I've also tried to make the demons somewhat of a..Not evil race? I mean obviously they've done bad things. They enslaved an entire race and treated them badly for hundreds of years. But that doesn't mean they're...Naturally evil beings. They just have a lust for vengeance against those who made them suffer. Which is one of the reasons why I decided to make the pure Phillip Pirrup a demon as well. 
> 
> If you have any suggestions or corrections, please let me know! I appreciate those!

_ Three weeks earlier... _

  
  


Clyde had finally did it. He finally got his hands on what he needed, thanks to his wonderful second in command, Feldspaar. Well, he called him Craig. Because that was his real name. The book had explained it all to him, the world before the humans came to this continent. When orcs lived upon the continent, however, there was not only just orcs here before the humans came. There was a third race in the mix as well. Before the rise of elves, before they were even conceived, Thousands upon thousands of years ago. In an era known only as The Dawn. The time before their world as they knew it. The book detailed the third race, and what they were like. They looked a lot like elves, but with skin tones that ranged from deep red to pitch black to light grey, claws that they could rip and tear flesh with, and the power to control fire at their will. They seemed like a powerful race. When the humans came, they were easily pushed into their place under the might of the demon and orc alliance. Clyde could find a place for them among his undead army, that would be easy. If he could bring them back that is, which was what he was scanning the book for.

Apparently when the humans lead their uprising against their oppressors, after hundreds of years of slavery, they stole the Stick of Truth from the orcs. And the first king of the humans was able to use its power to push the orcs down and banish the demons from the realm entirely. But there was a permanent reminder left by the demons. When the demons were in power, they did have love, relationships, though it was mostly the raping of human slaves, and that had created a half breed. A half breed of humans and demons. These were the ancestors of the modern day elves. Out of hatred for their demon overlords, the humans did exactly as the demons did, and enslaved those leftover from the demon reign.

Despite the fact that they were defeated by the humans, they were only defeated by the Stick of Truth. Stories and legends tell that they were truly the most powerful beings to grace the planet. That was very alluring to Clyde. He sat on his throne as he read through this book, humming a bit. Still just stories about them, no summoning rituals yet. He was sitting there, with his loyal thief by his side, standing there. After being banished, he and his lackeys created a new castle. It was a tough life out here. He was banished to the deserts and steppe lands north of Zaron. There was very little water, and very little food out here. But Clyde was resourceful. And by resourceful he meant he stole all the materials needed to build a home. And by ‘he stole’ he meant he made Craig and a few other people steal all of it over the course of a few months. And now he was here, it was a towering structure over the flat lands that they lived on now.

Clyde sat there, reading the legends with slight curiosity, until he found what he was looking for. “Craig!” he yelled out, and the thief glared at him. “Eh...Feldspaar.” He said, correcting himself. Craig didn’t enjoy his real name, he preferred Feldspaar. For whatever reason. “Either way. I found the ritual! And it’s easy! We have everything we need!” Little did he know, that this was only the first step in the long process of summoning demons. This would only get him so far into his plan. The tall thief just looked at him, and then down at the book, raising an eyebrow at the stout ruler. 

“...Well, then let’s get it set up. We don’t want to wait forever to do this.” He said. Clyde agreed, walking over into another room. A completely empty stone room, with only a few candles to light the way. 

“We need...Blood. It doesn’t say any specific blood. But...We need it. You can go and grab a keg from the dining hall can’t you, Feldspaar?” They had it for their vampire minions. They didn’t eat much besides that, so it would do. They had barrels and barrels full of the fluid, so it shouldn’t be any big deal to take some of it. Feldspaar nodded and left the room, heading down to the dining hall. He decided to let the leader of the vampires, a warlock by the name of Mike, know that he was taking a barrel for the ritual. There was no problem, as they’d predicted, and soon Craig came back to the empty room with a large barrel, carrying it with the help of a wagon.

“Here,” He simply said before going over and leaning on the wall, one foot up against the cold stones of the wall, watching Clyde slowly but surely start drawing the pattern on the floor. Clyde had a crooked smile on his face as he followed the patterns, occasionally looking over to see if he was doing it right. After writing the last of the runes he looked down at the last thing. It read that he needed the ‘blood of the summoner to be spilled upon the circle’, he assumed that was his. He looked over at Craig expectantly, who rolled his eyes and took a spare dagger from the straps on his thigh and threw it towards the Dark Lord. He caught it and put it to his hand before looking over at Craig.

“This isn’t...Poisoned right?” He asked, nervous. Craig shook his head no. The only daggers he kept poisoned were in sheaths. It would be stupid for him to put a poisoned blade on his thigh, where he might accidentally nick himself. Clyde smiled and brought his hand up to hold over the circle and taking the dagger and running the blade over his palm, flinching a bit, trying his hardest to not cry at the pain. Craig looked at him weird.

“Why the fuck did you cut yourself where it hurts the most and will get in the way?” He asked. Clyde looked over at the thief with a glare.

“It looks cooler this way, shut up, Craig!” He said. He may be a dark lord. But Clyde has always been somewhat childish when it comes to things like this. He always wanted to look the part of Dark Lord, and for some reason, doing things in a way that makes looking cool over efficiency was just how Craig did things. Craig just rolled his eyes and let him go about his business. “Now I just need to say the right words while my blood drips down onto the center...And we’re set,” He said, looking over at the book. He was going to mess up how to actually say these words. They were in an old language, never used by anyone except for perhaps demons, and they weren’t on the surface anymore. Nonetheless, he tried to do it correctly.

The words were clumsy, and he stumbled over them multiple times, trying to make an accent other than his own, but when he blood dripped upon the center, the blood making up the summoning circle started to boil, as well as Clyde’s own that had dripped into the center. Clyde quickly moved away from the circle and watched it boil, as it stained itself into the stone floor. The drop of blood that Clyde laid in the center became bigger and bigger, as if forming a portal of some kind. Clyde held his bleeding hand close to his chest, shaking a little. What would come out of the portal? A hideous monster, unlike anything ever seen upon this earth? Or perhaps, since they were ancestors of elves, they’d look somewhat like them. Soon, something started to slowly rise up from the created portal. The figure was covered in blood from coming through the portal. And when they were finally all the way through, they stood upon the portal, as if it was solid ground, as the blood dripped away from their body, showing their true form.

It was an average height humanoid, with blonde mid length hair, and a simple modest outfit. A spaded tail whipped around behind him, attached to the small of his back. His hands were normal, except for the long claws, that looked to reach about at least six inches in length. The creature had pale skin, not white by human standards, but stark white. It had long pointed ears, and when it opened its eyes, they glowed a bright pale blue. Their legs did not end in normal human feet, but in cloved hooves. Clyde was confused. These were supposed to be killing machines. They looked weak! This one particularly. It wasn’t muscular or tall. It was average, and looked pretty frail at that. Nonetheless, Clyde put his chin up and stood up tall, looking at the creature. He cleared his throat, getting a little creeped out at how he was staring at him. “Ahem. Hello, demon. I am Clyde Donovan, Dark Lord, and rightful ruler of this land! I have summoned you and your people- to be members of my army, to steal this world back from the Elves and Humans alike!” Clyde stopped, and was just met with the silent stare of the demon. Clyde felt his eye twitch at the stare. Did it not know how to speak their language?

The demon finally spoke, “You wish to bring us back as members of your army?” He asked. His voice was very cheerful sounding, an accent tied into it as well. The demon looked at him curiously. “I’m afraid you can’t just bring all of the demons up with such a simple summoning circle,” he said. And Clyde groaned.

“What? I did everything the book said! Do this ritual, and you summon the demons! Simple as that!” He said, looking at him. And the demon just smiled. “Oh no, no, no…I’m afraid it is, unfortunately, more complicated than that.” He started. “That spell, is just to summon a demon messenger. That’s me. It’s wonderful to meet you by the way, my name is Phillip. But everyone calls me Pip,” He said. Clyde was unimpressed with the demon race’s first impression. Why not send a large, hulking beast as a first impression, and not this friendly frail creature?

“...Very well, Pip. Then what’s the ritual to bring the entire demon race back to the surface?” He asked. Pip hummed and tapped his chin.

“Well, you need a few things. The blood of the summoner, as you have provided, a summoning circle. This one here will do, but you also need an essence of a demon. The blood of a demon, more like it,” He said.

“Well then, give me your hand, I can take yours,” Clyde quipped, showing him Craig’s dagger. The demon shook his head.

“I’m afraid not. I need demon blood from the surface. It doesn’t need to be a lot, just a small amount, this way, we can break our chains, made from ourselves.” He said. “...It’s somewhat of a metaphor. Basically the slaves...When they overthrew us, they put us in chains. Chains made from our own essence. And they locked them, with a key they thought could never be broken, the blood of a demon who lives on the surface,” He said. Clyde tapped his chin and thought about it for a moment.

“What about the elves? The book says they’re descended from demons. If we take one and sacrifice them, there might be demon essence within them?” Craig asked and the other two looked at them. Clyde smiled wide and Pip nodded. 

“Perhaps it is worth a try, I will go and speak with the Prince about this. See what he thinks, as he is the leader of the demon army. The King will find out as well. But I am to report to the Prince. Please do not move forward without the Prince. If you keep this portal open, I and I alone can come through. But due to the chains, I cannot step out of this circle. Just wait for me to come,” He said. Clyde nodded.

“I shall be seeing you soon, Messenger Pip,” He said, watching the demon sink back down into the depths. Clyde looked over a Craig, “Feldspaar…? Do you think you would be able to patch my hand?” He asked. Craig rolled his eyes and nodded, taking his dagger from Clyde and leading him out of the room.

 

_ Deep within the depths _

Pip finally fell once more onto the brimstone ground of their prison, walking along to the forretress of the Prince. He looked at the demons around him. They were all of varying sizes and types, but they all had something in common. They were tired of suffering. They were all filled with a vengeance. Even Pip himself was filled with such a feeling. And he was one of the most rational demons in the entire prison. They went about their daily lives, unchanging as they tried to get over the feelings of hate they all had, but instead, they were just letting it burn and fester inside them, just as they were festering inside this prison of theirs. Though, there were a great number of them, even more than there were on the surface. They had been reproducing and telling the stories of their people. Pip was one of those demons, he had never seen the surface, besides that one stone room he was summoned. Though he still held that hatred for the surface races. It was taught to them to hate. Sure, they may have enslaved those who conquered them, but that wasn’t the issue. The issue was that the humans cast them down without so much as a trial for their crimes.

He finally made it to the doors and looked at the guards, who nodded and let him in, walking up to see the King, and his son the Prince. They were both the oldest demons here. The King was in control when they were on the surface.The Prince at the time was only a child. Of all of the demons, the Prince probably hated the surface races the most. Even his father, didn’t harbor as much hatred as the Prince did. Pip saw them both and he immediately bowed, and got on his knees in respect for them. “Hello Your Majesties. I must let you know that I have been summoned to the surface. A human, calling themselves the Dark Lord...Has summoned us, wishing to have us as members of his army so he can exact revenge upon the others in his realm, and take it as his,” He said. The King raised his eyebrows and looked over at the Prince, who sneered.

“Hm...Very interesting...Is the human stupid? Does he realize that there is no way we want to be subservient to some small human?” The Prince said. Pip shook his head.

“I believe he is in the dark about that, but if I may suggest, I would suggest that we move along with it? At least for now. This is our only chance to go to the surface. Who knows when another will come along,” He said. The Prince nodded.

“I’m not saying that we shouldn’t go along with this plan. I’m just saying, this will be easier. If the summoner is such an idiot, then we can easily overpower him,” He said, smirking. “But, we need demon blood. All demons are down here, there’s none up there, none that we know of anyway,” He said. 

“That’s not necessarily true, Damien.” The King said, looking over at him, “There are some left behind. We know that. Though they aren’t full demons, they work, the Seer has told me about them,” He said. The Seer was a demon, specializing in seeing the surface realm through using many different kinds of magics. “They’re called elves, and they live where our main city used to be. They live on the ruins in it, in a large magical forest that a King of the Elves made long ago.” And Damien looked over at him, raising his eyebrow. The King continued. “So all we need to do is have an elf sacrifice. Any elf will do,” He said, “However, the forest, according to what the Seer has seen and heard, is connected to the royal family of the elves. It’s almost impossible for us to get rid of, without the current King banishing it. But he has to do it voluntarily.” He said. Damien hummed, thinking about this for a bit. Before he smirked.

“I have a wonderful idea, then. Messenger!” He yelled out, getting Pip’s attention once more. “Tell the idiot Lord that the elves will do. But it must be the King. Tell him he must bring the King, and he must bring the King alive,” He said. Pip nodded, standing up quickly.

“Yes, Prince Damien! As you wish!” He said before leaving to go find the human Lord once more. The King looked over at his son and frowned.

“You understand that it will be next to impossible to make the King get rid of his entire kingdom.” He said, “It would be too much work. I say we should just take the land that isn’t elven controlled,” The spoiled Prince shook his head. 

“Let me try this father, I have a few tricks up my sleeve to make him into a willing slave, a thrall to do exactly what I tell him to, and he’ll do so happily,” 


End file.
